microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aikavian Legislation
Here is a list of all laws past in the http://mw.micronation.org/wiki/Principality_of_Aikavia . 2014/1 = Aikavský zákon 2014/1 Aikavian Law 2014/1 = Čl. 1 (Art. 1) Aikavské kniežatstvo je imperiálny štát Ašukovského cárstva The Principality of Aikavia is an Imperial state of the Tsardom of Ashukovo Čl. 2 (Art. 2) Vrchným predstaviteľom kniežatstva je knieža. The supreme reprresentant of the Principality is the Prince Čl. 3 (Art. 3) Výkonná , legislatívna a súdna moc pochádza od občanov, je realizovaná demokraticky. The excecutive ,legislative and judiciary power comes fro mthe citizens and is realized in a democratic way. Čl. 4 (Art. 4) Hlavné mesto kniežatstva je Kosnik The capital city of the Pricnipality is Kosnik. Čl. 5 (Art. 5) Dva úradné jazyky sú slovenský a anglický.Všetky zákony musia byť obojjazyčné The two official languages are Slovak and English. All laws must be billingual. Čl. 6 (Art. 6) Poloúradné jazyky sú francúzsky, nemecký, ruský a srbský.Preklad dokumentov do týchto jazykov nasleduje až po vyžiadaní Co-official languages are French, German, Russian and Serbian. Translation of documents into these languages only upon request Čl. 7 (Art. 7) Regionálne jazyky kosnický a izbiacký smú byť používané , ovšem nápisy musia byť preložené do angličtiny. The regional languages of Kosnikan and Izbiak are to be used, but must be translated into English. Čl. 8 (Art. 8) Zákony schválené centrálnymi Ašukovskými orgánmi majú prednosť pred Aikavskými zákonmi. Laws passed by central Ashukov organs have more weight then Aikavian laws. Čl.9 (Art.9 ) Symbolmi Aikavska sú vlajka a znak. The symbols of Aikavia are the flag and coat of arms. Čl. 10 (Art. 10) Štátny znak tvorí zlatý dvojhlavý korunovaný orol, držiaci držiaci v ľavej strane žezlo a v pravej jablko na belasom pozadí. Na hrudi má štít rozdelený belasým krížom na štyri zlaté polia, na ktorých sú sýrske písmená kaf, ayin, kaf ,jodh. The coat of arms is a golden coronated double-headed eagle, holding the sceptre n the left and the Apple in the right on a light blue background.On the chest with a shield divided bya light blue cross into four golden fields with the syriac letters kaf, ayin, kaf and yodh. Čl. 11 (Art. 11) Vlajku tvorí horizontálna trikolóra zvrchu žlto belaso strieborná so znakom v ľavej polovici. The flag is ahorizontal yellow-light blue-silver tricolour with the coat of arms on the left half. 2014/2 = Aikavský zákon 2014/2 Aikavian Law 2014/2 = Čl. 1 (Art. 1) Základ aikavskej kultúry vychádza z domácej slovenskej, pravoslávnej slovanskej a kresťansko-aramejskej tradície The roots of Aikavian culture are in local Slovak, orthodox Slavic and Chirstian aramaic traditions. Čl. 2 (Art. 2) V zmysle týchto tradícií sú dňami pracovného pokoja nasledovné dni: · Svätej Božej Rodičky Márie (1. január) · Zjavenie Pána (6. január) · Nanebovstúpenie Pána (40. deň po Veľkej noci) · Najsvätejšieho Kristovho tela a krvi (štvrtok po nedeli Najsvätejšej Trojice) · Svätých apoštolov Petra a Pavla (29. jún) · Nanebovzatie Panny Márie (15. august) · Všetkých svätých (1. november) · Nepoškvrnené počatie (8. december) · Narodenie nášho Pána Ježiša Krista(25. december) · Deň slovenskej štátnosti (14. Marec) · Deň víťazstva nad fašizmom (8. Mája · Sviatok svätého cyrila a Metoda (5. Júl) · Deň boja proti boľševizmu (17. November) · Deň vzniku Aikavska (10. September) · Deň pripojenia Aikavska (20. December) · A taktiež všetky štátne sviatky Ašukovského cárstva · Rovnako aj nedele In the sense of these traditions the days above are to be treated as holidays as well as Ashukov state holidays and Sundays Čl. 3 (Art. 3) Pracovať v deň pracovného pokoja je trestné. Ten kto tak učiní bude potrestaný peňažnou sumou. It is illegal to work during holidays. Those who do so are to pay a fine. Čl. 4 (Art. 4) Aikavsko je sekulárny štát ktorý rešpektuje slobodu svedomia Aikavia is a secular state which respects freedom of conscience Čl. 5 (Art. 5) Je zakázané šíriť nenávisť voči už existujúcej a etablovanej náboženskej organizácií, alebo zosmiešňovať jej predstaviteľov a dogmy. Rúhanie je zločin. It is forbidden to share hatred against an already established religious organisation or intimidate the dogma and its representatives. Blasphemy is a crime. Čl. 6 (Art. 6) Hlásanie netolerancie je zakázané. Predstavitelia náboženstiev ktoré majú v učení násilné hlásanie ich viery sa musia verejne zriecť tohto programu. Každý moslim sa musí verejne zriecť džihádu voči svojim spoluobčanom. Calling for hatred is forbidden. Representatives of religions who have violent sharing of their faith in their dogmas are to publically renounce this programe. Each muslim is required to publically denounce jihad against his fellow citizens 2014/3 = Aikavský zákon 2014/3 Aikavian Law 2014/3 = Čl. 1 (Art. 1) Základom spoločnosti je rodina The base of the community is the family Čl. 2 (Art. 2) Rodina je definovaná ako zväzok jedného muža a jednej ženy a ich potomstvo The family is defined as a bond of one man and one woman and their descendants Čl. 3 (Art. 3) Manželstvo je nezrušiteľné pokiaľ sa nepreukážu okoľnosti ktoré vylučujú jeho vznik The marriage is unseparrable, unless conditions excluding its creation are proven Čl. 4 (Art. 4) Dedenie sa zaručuje. Heritage must be provided Čl. 5 (Art. 5) Ak sa kresťan ožení s inovercom, ich deti budú vychovávané v kresťanskom duchu If a Christian marries with someone of another faith, their childern are to be brought u pas Christians. Čl. 6 (Art. 6) Je povinnmosťou každého zachovávať život od počiatku do konca. Preto je eutanázia a potraty zakázané. It is everyones duty to protect life from the beginning to the end. Therefore euthanasia and abortions are forbidden. 2014/4 = Aikavský zákon 2014/4 Aikavian Law 2014/4 = Čl. 1 (Art. 1) Aikavsko bude v prípadoch porušenia zákona spolupracovať s orgánmi okolitých štátov. Aikavia will cooperate with macronational authorities in case of braking the law Čl. 2 (Art. 2) Každý má právo na život. Preto každý, kto úmyselne usmrtí človeka dopustí sa vraždy. Výnimkou je sebaobrana alebo ochrana seba a blížnych. Inak sa vrah potrestá stratou občianstva a Aikavské orgány budú spolupracovať s prokuratúrou susedných štátov. Everyone has a right to live. Therefore anyone who slazs another human on purpose commits murder. An exception is self-defense or defence of a close preson. Else the murdereris to lose citizenship and Aikavia will cooperate with the Procurate of the neighbouring countries. Čl. 3 (Art. 3) Každý kto si neprávom prisvojí cudziu vec dopustí sa krádeže Anyone who takes something from another commits stealing Čl. 4 (Art. 4) Kto podpláca štátneho úradníka dopúšťa sa korupcie. Korupcia sa rieši priamo Aikavskými orgánmi nútenou službou. Whosoever corrupts state officials commits corruption Corruption is treated by Aikavian istitutions and by forced service Čl. 5 (Art. 5) Kto zneužíva svojho postavenia v štátnej správe na zvýhodňovania svojej rodiny a známych , tunelovaním z verejného nech je okamžite zbavený úradu a vráti zmiznutú sumu. Whosover misuses his position by benefitting his family and friends by tunelling common finances is to immediately lose his positions and return the losses Čl. 6 (Art. 6) Kto pripravuje štátny prevrat, pokúša sa násilným spôsobom zmeniť režim alebo pracuje proti územnej celistvosti štátu, dostane ako trest službu a vysokú pokutu.Taktiež stráca svoju pozíciu Whosoverprepares a coup, change the regime using force or Works against the ijntegrity of the state is to work and pay a large fine. He also loses his position. Čl. 7 (Art. 7) Kto propaguje, zastáva alebo verejne šíri a obhajuje režim ktorý potlačuje práva človeka, je pokladaný za zradcu. Who propagates or publically publishes and defends a regime which does not respect human rights is to be considered a traitor Čl. 8 (Art. 8) Za nebezpečné ideológie sú považované: * Aborcionizmus * Anarchizmus * Anarchokomunizmus * Antisemitizmus * Asyriofóbia * Ateizmus * Bolševizmus * Egoizmus * Fašizmus * Gender ideológia * Islamizmus * Džihádizmus * Kemalizmus * Kresťanofóbia * Leninizmus * LGBTI ideológia * Maoizmus * Multikulturalizmus * Nacizmous * Nihilizmus * Revizionizmus * Salafizmus * Serbofóbia * Stalinizmus * Takfirizmus * Terorizmus * Transhumanizmus * Vahábizmus The following are considered as dangerous ideologies * Abortionism * Anarchism * Anarchocommunism • * Antisemitism • * Assyriophobia • * Atheism • * Bolshevism • * Egoism • * Fascism • * Gender ideology • * Islamism • * Jihadism • * Kemalism • * Christianophobia • * Leninism • * LGBTI ideology • * Maoism • * Multiculturalism • * Nazism • * Nihilism • * Revisionism • * Salafism • * Serbophobia • * Stalinism • * Takfirism • * Terrorism • * Transhumanism • * Wahhabism. čl. 9 (Art. 9) Kto spôsobí druhém u ujmu na zdraví akýmkoľvek spôsobom, vydá sa orgánom suisedných štátov a stráca občianstvo Anzone causing health problems to another person is to lose citizenship and repatriated to the neighbouring countries. Čl. 10 (art. 10) Je zakázané držať a šíriť jedy, drogy, psychotropné látky, návykové látky, nikotín, tabak ,cigarety. I tis forbidden to keep and distribute poison,drugs, psychotropic substances, also tobacco , nicotine and cigarettes. Čl. 11 (art. 11) Kto prechováve drogy, bude udaný v susednej krajine, kto tabak a nikotín potrestá sa pokutou a službou. The case of anyone who has drugs will be brought to Slovak courts. Anyone who is found consuming tobacco or nicotine will pay a fine and do community service. 2014/5 = Aikavský zákon 2014/5 Aikavian Law 2014/5 = Čl. 1 (Art. 1) Aikavské kniežatstvo sa člení na oblasti, kraje, okrgy, újezdy a sela. The Principality of Aikavia is subdivided into Oblasts, Krais, Okrugs, Uyezds and Selo´s Čl. 2 (Art. 2) Samosprávne subjekty sú oblasti, kraje a okruhy. Self-administrated areas are oblasts, krais and okrugs. Čl. 3 (Art. 3) Oblasti a kraje sa ďalej členia na újezdy a okrugy. Oblasts and krais are further subdivided into Uyzezds and Okrugs. Čl. 4 (Art. 4) Újezd je administratívne (nie však autonómna ) jednotka zahrňujúca viacero siel. An uyezd is an administrative (but not autonomous) unit encompassing numerous selo´s Čl. 5 (Art. 5) Okrug je špeciálna jednotka zriadená na území priamo vlastnenom a kontrolovanom Aikavskými občanmi. Má vlastnú samosprávu na čele s hetmanom. Územie okrugu sa delí na niekoľko pogostov An okrug is a special administrative unit setup on an area owned and controlled by Aikavian citizens. It has own self-rule led by a hetman. I tis subdivided into numerous pogosts Čl. 6 (Art. 6) Aikavské kniežatstvo sa člení na: 1. Lukavenská oblasť 2. Podgorský Kraj 3. Pqata d´Akkarský kraj Strediskom každého újezdu je selo ktoré je prvé v zozname The Principality of Aikavia is subdivided into: 1. Lukavenska oblasť 2. Podgorski Krai 3. Pqata d´Akkare Krai The capital of each ujezd is the selo first in the list. Čl. 7 (Art. 7) Lukavenska oblasť sa dalej člení na: 1. Dvorski újezd a. Návštevno b. Kuchyňa c. Druhý bok d. Kvetinov e. Pajta f. Záhrada 2. Exklávski ujezd a. Jajce b. Branka c. Stromek d. Skratka 3. Gorickí ujezd: a. Gostivar b. Gorice c. Natbrod 4. Lasavskí ujezd a. Lasavice b. Lasavská Ves 5. Ratimirski Ujezd a. Ratimirovce (pôvodne Istočno Moste) b. Mostar c. Kamenmost d. Nivna Luka e. Jablanice 6. Slevezskí ujezd a. Slevezski grad b. Blatovo c. Štrkovo d. Slevezsko polje e. Travnik f. Zelentrav 7. Prirečský ujezd a. Nižnegradsk b. Nižnevodsk c. Povodsk d. Zoltotravsk e. Slobodokamensk f. Beregovo 8. Kosnický okrug Správnym centrom je Kosnik. Lukavenska oblasti s further subdivided. The administrative center is Kosnik Čl. 8 (Art. 8) Podgorský kraj sa dalej člení: 1. Goranski Ujezd a. Podgorsk b. Dvokriževac c. Velitravnik d. Svetikriž e. Krajnica f. Zakruta 2. Kaledonski Ujezd a. Ostra b. Kabana c. Mesačni Les d. Riekodol e. Rubasnisko f. Gorska luka g. Četirkotare 3. Lesovinski Ujezd a. Lesnodvor b. Peresmik c. Norov d. Jugodrev e. Aivarsk 4. Stepnij ujezd a. Statkovce b. Dubovi Dvor c. Vresovisko d. Cerfovo e. Cipani f. Kanje Piski Správnym strediskom je Podgorsk The capital is Podgorsk čl. 9 (Art. 9) Pqata d´Akkarský kraj sa dalej člení: 1. Akkarský ujezd a. Akkari (predtým Novomosće) b. Lužno c. Gešer d. Nahra e. Esev 2. Pastvinský ujezd a. Pastvini b. Arsav c. Dolnoarsavsk d. Nahraim 3. Betnahraimský újezd a. Ohnisko b. Pristanište c. Prijedol d. Yamta e. Dubrava f. Ves 4. Marboský ujezd a. Livno b. Tel Nišra c. Nišraim d. Novisev e. Ayal Hlavným mestom je Akkari. The capital is Akkari. Čl. 10 (art. 10) Okruh Kosnik je tvorený pogostmi: * Taroslavin * Kuchiňa * Kupelno * Izbiacko * Hotba * Puostelsko * Prizemie * Horniaki * Dolniaki * Prioknie The Kosnik okrug is made up these pogosts